1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a halogen lampholder, particularly to one composed of plural independent components, able to be simply assembled stably and disassembled conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional halogen lampholder is always made in a fixed solid structure, that is, it cannot be disassembled without causing partial damages. Such a fixed structure not only costs higher for design and manufacturing, but also involves a rather complicated and tough way of assembling. Besides, that the conventional one is unable to be disassembled after having been assembled is very inconvenient in practical use. Therefore, this invention has been devised to overcome the defects as mentioned above.